My Little Kitten
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Just a cute little Miego I wrote sort of like Madfox's from her Guilty Love series. And yes Dahlia is in this story as a defendant for some reason XD. Hope you enjoy!


My Little Kitten

You're probably thinking what kind of boyfriend gets their girlfriend a tree? I got my little kitten a small tree and she actually loved it.

It was about two or three days before Mia's birthday, and I didn't have anything to give her but then I saw an adorable little potted plant and I gave it to her.

"Happy birthday kitten!" I exclaimed happily and gave her the potted tree.

"Thanks Diego!" She exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome kitten."

"Also you have-." I stopped listening to think…

I wanted to propose to her today but I decided to wait until her actual birthday, my first mistake… But how would I know that Dahlia Hawthorne was going to put me into a severe coma?

"Diego, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry kitten what were you saying?"

"You have a meeting tomorrow at ten am."

"Thanks for telling me kitten."

"You're welcome Diego."

I kissed her on the forehead and put the plant on her desk, "How about we go get some coffee kitten, on me."

"I'd love to."

We walked to the nearby coffee shop and sat down, "You're coffee blend tastes much better than this."

"I know but I decided that we should try something different."

"Still tastes better." She said putting her coffee cup on the table.

"I agree."

We finished our coffee and walked back to the office and to our surprise Mr. Grossberg.

"Where did Mr. Grossberg go?"

"I'm not sure kitten, but I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes."

Mr. Grossberg walked up to the door just a few minutes later, and said nothing to us, "Welcome back Mr. Grossberg."

He didn't reply and just walked inside with us following behind.

Mia whispered in my ear, "Diego, look at Mr. Grossberg he's being unusually quiet…"

I whispered back, "Maybe he's just not in the mood to talk."

She just shrugged and went over to her desk.

"Mia, Diego there's s trial for you both tomorrow."

"Tomorrow Mr. Grossberg? Diego and I can do this!"

"I know you can."

Mia and I walked to the detention center, "Diego, the last time I did a murder trial I was scared to death…"

"Kitten don't worry this won't be like the Terry Fawles case."

"I hope so…" She replied back.

"Umm hi are you Mr. Armando and Ms. Fey?"

"Yes we are and you are?"

"Mia should know." The girl said with a smile.

"Kitten do you know who-." I was cut off by Mia's soft voice.

"Hello Dahlia…"

"Anyways can we get on with the matter at hand kitten?"

"S-sure…"

Dahlia explained what had happened at the park, "Now I'm the defendant…"

"We'll take you case Dahlia…" Mia said coldly to her.

"Thank you Mia."

I looked at Mia then at Dahlia, "Umm-."

"I'll explain later Diego."

"Alright kitten."

Mia and I walked to the park where the murder had happened, we found the body which had a knife sticking out of the victims stomach, and a bottle of poison…

"Diego! Look!"

I looked at what Mia was talking about, it looked like the victim had vomited blood, "I think our victim vomited blood after dinking some of the poison!"

"I agree Diego."

It had become late, "We'd better go kitten."

We walked to my apartment and Mia fell asleep quickly, "Good night kitten."

I walked to my room and fell asleep knowing we would both need rest for tomorrow's trial.

"Diego wake up." I woke up to see Mia smiling and in her normal black dress.

"I'm up."

"C'mon get ready the trial's starting in an hour."

She left my room and I got ready and met Mia downstairs.

"Let's go kitten."

"Okay!" She seemed eager to leave for the trial.

We drove to the courthouse and met Dahlia, "Hello Mia, Mr. Armando."

"Morning Ms. Hawthorne."

"Good morning Dahlia!" Mia said happily.

"Will the defendant and her attorney's please come into the courtroom." The bailiff said in a booming loud voice.

We walked inside the courtroom and the trial started, "Ms. Fey I never thought I'd see you back in this courtroom after what happened a while back." The judge said in a somewhat surprised voice.

"I'm fine now your honor."

"Well then is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution has been ready for a while your honor." Miles Edgeworth said with a smug look on his face.

"Is the defense ready?"

"The defense is ready your honor!"

"Alright, well Ms. Fey since you haven't been in the courtroom for a while I want to give you a few questions regarding this case."

"Alright your honor."

"Who is the victim in this case?"

"The victim is Lila Prescott, your honor."

"Very good. Now who is the defendant in this case?"

"That would be Ms. Dahlia Hawthorne."

"What was the cause of death?"

"The cause of death was poison first then our victim was stabbed in the stomach."

"Very good Ms. Fey."

The trial continued and Mia won the case for us, "This court finds the defendant Dahlia Hawthorne, **Not Guilty!** Court is adjourned."

"Great job kitten!"

"Great job Mia!" Dahlia exclaimed happily.

"Thanks guys!"

"How about we go to dinner, on me." I said happily.

"I'm in what about you Dahlia?"

"I have to get back to Kurain Village."

"Oh okay bye Dahlia!"

"Bye Mia!"

Mia and I went to Tres Bien and got some food, "Great job in court today kitten."

"Thanks Diego!" She said and ate some of her steak.

"You're welcome kitten."

Tomorrow was Mia's birthday and I am going to propose to her.

We finished eating and went to our apartment, "Goodnight kitten."

"Night Diego."

The Next Day (Mia's POV)

"I'll be back for dinner kitten." Diego said and smiled.

"Bye Diego!" I said and got back to my work.

The day was going normally until I got a call from the hospital telling me that Diego fell into a severe coma.

I ran to the hospital and saw Diego lying there looking dead, but I knew he was alive, "Please don't die on me Diego." I said with tears rolling down my face, "I can't lose you…" I kissed him knowing he wouldn't be able to kiss back and I went back to the office.

"Mia would you like to take a few of his belongings with you?" Mr. Grossberg asked me with a sad look on his face.

I just nodded and went over to Diego's desk and opened the drawer and I saw a box with a golden ring, 'He was going to propose to me…' I closed the drawer and ran out of the office leaving Mr. Grossberg confused.

I sat in Diego's and my apartment crying then I remembered what he had told me.

A lawyer can't cry until it's all over.

I walked back to the office and grabbed his belongings then finished my work for today knowing he would wake up in the future.

**A/N: First of all I got permission from MadFox32 to do a Miego story like hers (In Guilty Love) so thank you MadFox!**

**And second I cried while reading MadFox's story and I cried while writing mine =( So I felt the pain too.**

**I hope you enjoyed and remember, A lawyer can't cry until it's all over.**


End file.
